


A Family of Nerds

by mggislife2789



Category: Bones, Bones and Booth, Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Brother and Sister Meetings, Other, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Bones and Criminal Minds Crossover where Spencer is Temperance's brother and comes to their wedding.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Tempe, you look beautiful,” Spencer said, embracing his sister like they hadn’t seen each other in years. Actually, it really had been a long time. Probably because she had found it in her heart to forgive their father for abandoning them. He however, couldn’t let it go. Maybe in time, but not now. He’d only put that aside because Temperance deserved to have a stress-free wedding day. After all she and Seeley had been through, they deserved a little happiness in their lives. Seeley was a good guy - one of the few he’d trust with his sister’s happiness.

“I find it surprising that you’re the first one of us to get married,” he said, closing the door behind him. Temperance had just gotten dressed and within minutes she’d be walking down the aisle into Seeley’s arms. “Considering how antiquated you found the institution just a few years ago, you’ve made a complete 180.”

Temperance laughed as she pulled on the bracelet Max had given her. She had been a nay-sayer of the idea of marriage for many years - still was to an extent, but she loved Seeley with all of her heart and this would make him happiest; in turn, that’d make her happy. “Well, considering that the Ket language isolate spoken in Sibera has recently been linked to the Na-Dene language family which is spoken by Native Americans right here in North America on completely opposite ends of the world, it’s completely logical to believe that opposites can exist in the same space.”

Letting his head fall into his hands, Spencer laughed. Some things never changed. Granted, he leaned on his statistics too, but Temperance had always been the insanely logical level-headed one, while he’d been the emotional one - insanely smart, but emotional. “It’s nice to know that even though some things change, a lot of things stay the same. Kind of like the centuries old tradition of children writing letters to Santa.”

“Santa isn’t real…” she started, before her annoying little brother cut her off. 

“Oh, I know, but it’s fun for kids. Did you know the first ever letter was written by a girl in the 1200s, who actually wrote to Saint Nicholas, which was the base for the mythical Santa Claus?” he asked. It was always the best way to converse with Temperance - talk facts and stats. “Speaking of, how is my beautiful niece? Are you allowing her the fantasy of Santa Claus?”

Temperance smiled at the mention of her beautiful baby girl - the little one that had turned her life in another direction. “Only because Seeley insisted,” she responded. “I feel like I’m lying to her.”

“You are, Tempe,” Spencer laughed. “But sometimes kids deserve a lie so that they don’t have to grow up too soon…like we did.” Once more, Spencer embraced his sister, reminding her of how beautiful she was and how much she deserved the happiness that was waiting down the aisle for her. “Love you, Tempe,” he said as he left the room to make his way toward the reception area. Angela already had a seat saved for him at his request, across the way from their father. “We can talk more at the reception. Maybe I can spend a little time with my niece?”

“Absolutely. She misses her Uncle,” she replied, twirling around in her wedding dress in a way he never expected. “And I love you too, Spencer.”

——

The ceremony had gone exactly how Spencer imagined it would. His sister was so predictable. Not that he wasn’t - he very rarely strayed from his path either, but he found in comical how much she had stayed the same, and how much she had changed. She was right, of course she was right; it was clear that opposites could exist within the same entity - she was a prime example.

He even began to tear up as they talked of chasing and finally catching each other. Made him wonder about he and Y/N; they’d been dancing around each other for years too. As he saw Christine clap for her mommy and daddy, still relatively unaware of all they’d been through, Spencer started to tear. “Hey Christine!”

“Uncle Spencer! I missed you!” she cried, running into his open arms. “Ready to go see mommy and daddy?” She enthusiastically shook her head as everyone made their way toward the area in the Jeffersonian that Angela had blocked off for the reception. Founding Fathers had come to rescue for catering on short notice.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Christine screamed upon seeing Temperance and Seeley in the middle of the room.

“One of my two favorite girls!” Seeley said, taking Christine from Spencer’s arms. “Spencer, so good to see you. Thank you for coming.” As Spencer approached the happy couple, he clapped him on the back of the shoulder. They hadn’t seen each other in a while - not since Spencer and his team at the BAU consulted on a 20-year-old cold case for him. 

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he said, embracing Seeley in a brotherly hug. “I couldn’t miss a chance to see Tempe in white. She swore she’d never get married.”

“She swore she’d never propose to me too,” Seeley laughed. 

Spencer was stunned. “Wait? She proposed to you. Tempe, how did you fail to mention that?”

“I proposed the first time. Before the whole Pelant thing, then he proposed to me.”

“You know,” Spencer started, about to go off on a tangent, “on Orango Island, it’s also the women that propose, with a specially-prepared dish of fish cooked in red palm oil, and the men are powerless to say no.”

“Actually, I knew that,” Temperance said confidently. Of course she did. Dammit. “The article I read said that the choice of a woman is much more stable. Nowadays, men are the ones that do the choosing, which is why the divorce rates are up.”

“Oh my god,” Seeley said, smacking his hand up against his face with an exasperated sigh. “I married into a family of nerds.”

“Yes,” Spencer and Temperance said in unison. “And from what I hear from Tempe, you’re a nerd too. Just about hockey instead of anthropology.”

Christine piped up from in her father’s arms. “And I’m a nerd too. Like mommy, right?”


End file.
